


Lonely boy

by anim3ships



Series: Ropes are for hanging up our lifes [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anim3ships/pseuds/anim3ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a depressed teenage boy, his parents decide to start sending him to a support group. One day the regular guy that runs it is ill and a man name 'Levi' steps in.</p><p>Eren and Levi meet for the first time, prepare the tissues.</p><p>Happy reading (＾▽＾)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want to kill myself

**Author's Note:**

> I get that the support group is kind of like the one Hazel goes to in The Falt In Our Stars, sorry about that!

"Eren, sweety? Are you up yet?"  
"Uuggghh," Eren moaned, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
Mumberling rude things about his sleep, Eren slowly got out of bed.  
"You've got your first session of the support groups in twenty minutes! Come on!" Carla Yeager called up the stairs.  
"IM COMING! I don't want to go to this 'depression support group' anyway!" He shouted in reply.  
Then Erens father aproched Erens bedroom door and whispered, "Eren, your mother and I can see that your unhappy and we want to help! This is a great opportunity to get your life back on track!"  
Eren grumbled but got up any way.

Twenty minutes later, Eren walked into the room the support group was meeting. He was probably the only new person, but he could already tell that most the people there would rather be at home aswell. " Okay everyone, settle down!" Everybody sat down in one of the little plastic chairs and said nothing. Eren was fine with not talking.  
"Hello everyone, as most of you know, my name is Erwin, and just like you I suffered with depression.."  
Erwin went on about how he did self harm and tried to hang him self, no one looked surprise, they'd all tryed it before too.  
" ..now" Erwin continued with a smile, "let's go round the room and learn a bit about you! Say your name, your age and how your doing! Let's go!"  
So they went round the room. No one there, smiled, lifted there head or looked the tinyest bit enthusiastic about it. Just how Eren felt. "Now Eren!" Erwin called.  
Great

"I'm Eren," he mumbled, "I'm fifteen and most the time I really want to kill myself because I am useless to this world." Eren lifted his head and let his eyes look around at the others that were still staring into there laps.  
"And what do you feel now, Eren?" Erwin whispered to him.  
"Like I want to kill myself." He replyed.

Eight weeks has passed, that meant that Eren had been to the support group four times since then. Every week is was the same, Erwin went through the story of his life, then they went round the room. Eren said the same thing each week because it was truly how he felt. But one week, someone different was there, in Erwin's chair. "OKAY EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" the small man in Erwin's chair shouted, "Erwin, unfortunately is sick, so I'm Levi and I'll be running this support group today."


	2. Our falts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren talk for the first time, and even though the teens try to get to know him, Levi is a complete mystery! 
> 
> Happy reading! (＾▽＾)

Everyone was looking at the man, probably all wondering who he was. He sat up straight in the chair and glared at everyone. He looked very supportive. Seriously though, Eren thought that he was one of the teens, he looked pretty depressed himself. Wondering how old Levi was, Eren got up to get a drink. After Eren sat down, Levi started talking again, in the same bored tone he used before.

"So.. If I'm correct, you go round and talk about your feelings..." Levi mumbled, "Okay, well you can start" he said pointing at a boy that looked about Erens age.   
"Ummm.. I'm Armin.."   
Eren had never seen this boy, he was too busy wondering about the strange man to listen to 'Armin'. Then suddenly, "HEY! YOU! LITTLE MAN! Levi was it? Your meant to tell us about your life first!" The shout came from somewhere at the back.   
" well," Levi began, "my childhood, was none of your business. And my teenage years.. They were none of your business either. So let's continue.."   
And that was that. No one knew anything about the man, apart from his name.

Soon enough, it was Erens turn. "I'm Eren, I'm fifteen and I really want to kill myself because I feel I have no purpose in this world."  
Then, Levi spoke for the first time in 30 minutes, " why do you think that?"   
"Why don't I think what?" said Eren looking up into Levi's eyes.  
"Why do you feel you have no purpose in this world?" Levi replyed  
"Well, I have no job, no friends, no social life, I spend all my time playing on computer games-"  
"So who's fault is it that you have no purpose?" Levi butted in, "Eren, can I talk to you alone after this meeting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, I will update soon.
> 
> I don't think Armin will play a big roll, so this might be the only time he's mentioned.


	3. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has asked Eren to stay behind after depression support group finishes. What does Levi want to talk about? Is Eren safe trusting this man? 
> 
> Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very excited to write this part! Enjoy!

The last part of the session was a blur to Eren. For the rest of the hour, he just sat staring at Levi. Watching every expression that crossed his face as the other teens were talking. Soon came the end of the meeting and everyone was leaving. Eren stayed in his chair. Then when everybody was gone, Levi aproched. As he drew near Eren, he sped up and pressing his hands into fists, brought one in to Erens face. It was the strongest punch Eren had ever felt. 

"What did you do that for?" Eren yelled  
Then Levi got right up in Erens face, "How dare you say you have no purpose! Everyone has a purpose! You have people that care about you!"  
Levi shouted that last sentence, almost screamed it. Then he bowed his head, walked away and mumbled something that Eren only just heard, "no one cares about me.."  
Eren stood up and walked towards Levi. Then stopped. No. They didn't even know each other. But Eren wanted to know Levi, he wanted to know his story. "Levi, I want to know you. I want to care about you." Eren whispered. And they stood analyzing eachother, memorizing the place and shape of every feature on each others faces. Silence filled every gap in the room, it was holding them apart. Then Levi broke free from the clutches and looked at the window. "Well its been nice seeing you Eren, here's my number if you ever want to talk and I wish you luck."  
With that Levi walked off. Through the door, down the hall and out the gate, without even giving a glance back in Eren's direction. 

So that night, Eren got out his phone from his draw and typed the number Levi had given him into his contacts, then, he pressed call. three times it took for Levi to pick up, but he did. "Hi Levi, I just wanted to see if the number worked, so yeah.." Eren heard a sniffle and a sod from the other end of the line, "Levi? Are you okay?"  
"Eren, I want to die! After I yelled at you about purposes, I realized, I don't know what mine is! What is wrong with me Eren?" Levi was shouting into the phone. "Look, dude I don't even know you! And I think its better if you talked to some one closer to you about this.." Said Eren into the phone. Then the line went dead. Oh my god, Eren thought to him self, what if Levi DOES try to kill him self.. Eren tryed to ring Levi again, and again, and again, but each time, there was no reply. He could imagine Levi's dead body on the floor. Then Eren's phone rang, it was Levi, he was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Levi you scared us!


	4. what are feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren questions his thoughts on life and wonders if feelings are just as bad punishments as self harm. Levi is trudging through his emotions and trying to talk things through with Eren, what's going through Erens head? 
> 
> Read on to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby's!

The phone was vibrating on the table, still Eren watched. He didn't dare pick up. What would levi say? Eren had left him in his time of need! The phone keped vibrating on the table. Eren let out a few sobs. The phone keped vibrating. All was silent apart from the phone buzzing on the table. Then Eren picked it up, "Levi, I am so sorry I left you-"  
"No Eren really I'm sorry!" Levi shouted from the other end, "you were right, I shouldve gone to someone closer to me.. But I don't have anyone closer to me than you.."   
They sat silent on the phone, just knowing that Levi was on the other end made Eren feel safe. The shuffles of his hair made crackerly muffled sounds that Eren concentrated on. 

"Levi..." Eren whispered into the phone, "what are feelings?"   
"I don't know.." Levi replyed with a soft whisper in his voice too.  
"I think feelings are horrible, and I've never experienced a good, lasting one." Mumbled Eren.  
"What about feeling happy as a child!"   
"I can't really remember it.. Its like all my happy times are now just taken over by all the bad ones. I remember pain, suffering, deaths, fighting. I don't know what it all is. But it just smothers everything up." Eren went on, "like feelings are actually just to torture you, a broken heart, a rush of anger, a boring lesson. You always get mixed emotions, but it come down to being terrible!"  
"And what about happy stuff!" Levi butted in, "what about laughing with your friends?"   
"Don't have any.."  
"Fun day out with your family?"  
"There never fun.."  
"WHAT ABOUT MEETING A NEW PERSON A TALKING ON THE PHONE WITH THEM FOR OVER AN HOUR BECAUSE YOU KNOW THEY WILL LISTEN TO YOU!"   
That out burst from Levi smacked Eren in the face. Eren didn't say anything.   
"I'm sorry.. Its just horrible to hear that..." Levi whispered.

Eren cryed. Levi stayed on the other end of the phone. 

"Levi..." Eren sobbed into the phone,  
"I'm still here, Eren.." Levi whispered.  
"Can we start over?... Not as depressed guys.. As friends?"   
"Sure, the waterlily cafe? Friday?" Levi replyed .  
"Okay, see you then"  
But nether of then hung up. They just sat there, enjoying the silence, because it felt like they were next to each other, so close, they could touch.


	5. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet up out of the support group and talk about each others pasts. Will Eren find out about what happend in Levi's past? Please read on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is coming!

Soon, Friday came around.

"What to wear? What to wear?" Eren muttered nervously under his breath. Was it formal? Casual? He didn't want to look like he was making too much of an effort... But what if he looked like he hasn't been bothered at all! At that moment, Mikasa, Eren's adoptive sister, walked into his room.  
"Eren, why are you standing there with no top on? And why are your clothes all dumped around the room?"  
"Ggguuuhhh! Mikasa, I'm meeting this guy okay! Its kinda like a date... No its not a date! Aagghh!" Eren didn't know what to tell Mikasa, it wasn't like he was gay or anything... Was he?  
"Hey hey hey... Wait a minute, did you say DATE!" Mikasa butted in.  
"Look, you can't tell ANYONE, about this!"  
"Its okay," mumbled Mikasa, "can I help you chose what to wear?"  
They ended with jeans and a T-shirt that said, 'danger, teenager aproching' that his parents got him on his thirteenth birthday.

As Eren aproched the cafe, he could already see Levi sitting at a window, drinking a cut of tea. But Levi didn't see him until he ran up to the window and knocked on the glass with a smile. Levi looked up from the leaflet he was reading, gave a small smile and waved his hand, telling him to come in.  
"So.." Levi started as Eren sat down,"how are you?"  
"I'm good," Eren replied "what about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Are you doing okay?" Eren asked, looking a bit concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm okay, I've been looking forward to seeing you again." Levi said, kind of whispering.  
Eren looked at his lap, trying to hide that fact that he was blushing like mad! "Do you wanna, like, go to the park? Wonder around the town? I don't know, what do you want to to?"  
"I like the park" said Levi, in reply to Erens question.  
So they set off to the park

Eren knew a spot that was perfect! It was a bit over grown, but no one went there, and no one would hear there conversation. "Oh wow! Eren, how did you find this?" Levi whispered in eaw.  
"Me and my sister found it when we were kids, it was prettier then, but its will nice! Right?"  
"Its perfect." He replied, looking up at Eren.

They sat there for a little while joking around, Eren was talking about his childhood memories because, Levi seemed really happy listening to them. Then Eren asked, "what about you Levi? What did you and your family do when you were a kid?"  
Levi sighed, he suddenly looked really upset.  
"Its okay! You don't have to tell me!" Eren said quickly.  
"No I'll tell you.."  
And Levi told Eren all about when he was a kid, he was one of four, they all loved art, but Levi thought art was a waist of time and read a lot of books. They went on lots of family outings. "Then one day..." Levi continued, "my whole family went to an art museum, I didn't want to go so I stayed at home. They were all shot dead. Along with seventeen other people. I don't really know what happend or who it was.. But I was only eleven.."  
"Oh Levi... I had no idea.."  
"Its okay Eren" Levi mumbled, though tears were streaming down his face and falling into his lap.  
Eren put his arm around him, and them did what he never thought he would do, he kissed Levi on the cheek. Eren didn't know how Levi would react. But Levi smiled and whispered, "i love you Eren."  
"I love you Levi." Eren replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaawwwwwwaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update soon!


End file.
